


2 AM

by orkakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically choose your own ship, Multi, Plug urself in if u wanted, This is kinda weird i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orkakid/pseuds/orkakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes flicker to the blinking red numbers on my side table, just as they flip from 1:59 AM to 2:00 AM. I shouldn't have called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka the one where i never use names, it's all I and he so you can insert names yourself. Sorry its weird i know</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am and i apologize but i was sad about a lot of stuff and this was the result. Again, sorry about the weirdness of it all.

"Why should I take you back?" He asks quietly, his voice cold. I don't respond immediately, I don't trust my voice. He has no reason to take me back. I was the one who gave him up, for another boy, no less. I was the one who'd given up his unconditional loving for someone who didn't know how to love only one person at a time. I don't deserve second chances or even second glances. 

I clear my throat and then cough.

"Because I have no one else to turn to right now." My voice breaks even though I try my hardest to keep it steady. I hear him sigh over the line. I feel the first tear roll down my cheek, and my hand flys up to stop it before more can come, but soon my face is a waterfall. 

"Are you crying?" He finally asks after a tiny sob breaks past my lips. I shake my head hard before I remember he can't see me.

"N-no." I couldn't convince a child. Another long pause. My eyes flicker to the blinking red numbers on my side table, just as they flip from 1:59 AM to 2:00 AM. I shouldn't have called. 

"I'll be over in a few minutes." I hear him mumble before the dial-tone buzzes loudly in my ear. I slowly press the end button and let my phone drop out of my hand. I slide down under the covers and spoon one of my pillows, drops from my cheeks puddling on the fabric and making a big, salty, wet stain. I don't know if I'm winning myself any points, but it's one less night I have to spend alone.

-

The red numbers read 2:33 AM and my eyelids feel like they're weighted with lead, but he isn't here yet, and I'm almost positive the nightmares will come back if I don't fall asleep with someone else's warmth around me. I must have drifted, though, because I'm shaken awake by someone climbing in bed with me, their body pressing into mine and their arms vining around my waist in his comfortable way. He smells of fabric softener, lemon candles and pine, and it smells like home. 

"I'm sorry." I murmur, my tongue feeling thick and my mouth over-salivated from post-crying. He doesn't say anything, and I didn't expect him to, so I let myself fall into dreams filled of pine forests, wet clothes on the line and softly burning lemon candles.


End file.
